Death is not the worst
by Dragons redemption
Summary: death is an end, but for one girl it is also a begining. AU world with OC in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Death is not the worst**

hey all, this is just something I felt like writting, or rather something that needed to be written. i'm going to expand on it and make it into a cross over with HP. i got bogged down with my old story, tried to write new things for months and culdn't get a chapter down. so i'm trying somthing new. tell me what u think. please be nice. oh i don't own harry potter, only the darkness in my own mind.

Once, in some time and some place there was a little girl who believed that death was the worst, most horrifying thing imaginable. It terrified her to no end, she feared the unknown which lay upon the other side of mortality and hoped to avoid it in herself and her loved ones as long as possible.

Then one day her mother grew deathly ill and the little girl wept as her heart, but stood as strong as she could. A year disappeared in tears and pain, a blur best left forgotten. So the mother survived and life returned to normal, until the kind grandfathers sickening and passing and the news that her mother was ill once more. Again she went under the knife to remove the putrid deformations lurking, boiling and seething within her body. Twice the doctors cut and twice she survived, pleased to be alive and the little girl was much pleased too. Her mother, beloved mother lived and was coming back to her. Foolish little girl, this was not the case.

A woman survived that night but it was not her mother, not the kind and loving woman the girl had modelled herself on, the one who hated to hurt others. Instead from the great house of healing came a monster, manic, paranoid, set to harm and slowly, swiftly she came tearing the family apart body and soul. The girl watched her father breaking in pain and confusion, her brother wept in agony, his faith in the mother shattered as words, irretraceable words were spoken. And finally, as a dream the girl had nurtured and held close to her heart was shattered by the cruel circumstances surround her not mother, the little girl broke.

And adorned in her favourite white dress, she walked smiling calmly and crying towards the roads, fastest and busiest she could find. And there she walked into traffic, a crash, horrific pain and then nothing. All had ended as the world was no longer a concern for the girl who ran from death. For that little girl it was all over, nothing mattered anymore and death, sweet and fearful death had proven to be not a curse, but a blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos: the author doesn't own anything, except the crazy in her head! Enjoy! ;p

At first it was suffocating, then she could breath, the little girl drew in great painful breaths and screamed, crying out her confusion.

"It's alive! That's impossible." A harsh woman's voice grated out in clipped English tones. "The potion should have made it still born."

The little girl couldn't understand these words, everything was too painful and she couldn't think, but she would remember, she would always remember.

That voice rand out again, "get rid of it!"

And a small squeaky voice replied, "yes mistress" then the little girl felt and uncomfortable sensation of fast movement and squeezing. Then it was cold and hard and the squeaky voice call out "goodbye baby" followed by a pop and the baby was alone, on a door step, in the dark, wondering if this was hell and why she could never find her peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragons redemption: this story kept hammering at my head, and bugging me to write it so here it is, in all it annoying glory. For some reason my brain just jumps through the books and beyond. There is no real order to it and I doubt there is an actual plot.

Chaos: that first chapter was real melodramatic D.R

Muse: hey be nice, she was going through some serious shit back then … you better now boss?

Dragons redemption: yeah, little bit and damn you guys are right, that first chapter is so grrrrrr, I can't believe those word actually came from me. Hey why are you guys being so nice to me today?

Chaos: don't expect it to last, this is only cause we're feeling sorry for you

Muse: (blinks eyes innocently)

Dragons redemption: Ok, ok onto the disclaimer

Muse+Chaos: dragons redemption does not own harry potter.

Chaos: (sticks tounge out and runs away)

Dragons redemption: Ok….. (sweat drops and looks sheepish) enjoy the chapter and some real story progression!

Chapter 3

It had been over a year since the baby, now named Cassandra by the matron Mrs Tully, had been left on the door steps of the Weldon Street Orphanage. Halloween had just passed and Cassandra couldn't sleep, she'd woken abruptly from a dream she couldn't remember with a feeling of urgency bubbling in her gut. Cassandra couldn't figure out why she felt like she was going to throw up, Halloween didn't hold any significance from her old life. It had never been a big thing in Australia and she had never celebrated it. So it wasn't one of her past memories haunting her as they sometimes did. But still something felt wrong, it felt like something was coming, maybe a storm? She'd been more sensitive to the weather ever since being reborn.

The rain got heavier as the night dragged on and Cassandra still couldn't fall asleep, she was the only child her age in the orphanage, the next youngest was ten, so she had a room all to herself near the matrons room. Which was also near the front door and main reception room, it was small and a little sparse but the entire room had been decorated as if it were a forest, the paintings were very realistic and she absolutely loved the winged unicorns that were by the lake. It was defiantly the best room in the orphanage, even if it was a little worn out.

A car drove along the previously empty street, Cassandra herd it rumble along and then suddenly stop. This seemed ominous to her, there was a heavy muffled thumping, what sounded like cursing then running followed up by a car roaring away, the motor screaming above the lightening rain.

Something was wrong, and the slowly building urge to cry that had started half an hour ago suddenly grew sharply and Cassandra started to scream. She kept screaming louder and higher with huge tears streaming down her face, the sound was horrible, as if someone was being murdered. And Cassandra didn't know why but she knew that she had to keep screaming and crying or else something bad was going to happen.

Mrs Tully came rushing in to her room but as she approached the large crib Cassandra abruptly stopped, she was staring wide eyed through the bars in the direction of the front door. She had been startled by a sound, and paused to try and catch it again. There it was, over the rain, the sound of crying and screaming that seemed to be replying to her own. The Matron herd it as well, she froze for a second before hurrying outside. There was an indigent yell, followed by the sound of a door slamming, fast movement and water running.

It was a few hours later and Cassandra, despite her best efforts, was about to fall asleep. But she wanted to see if she was right, if another baby had been abandoned here like she had. Mrs Tully finally came back in, her sweet brown eyes looked warn and she looked as if every one of her 62 years of life had come up behind her and slammed her in the back of her head. Her brown hair, shot through with silver strands, was messy and had come partially out of the braid she usually kept it in. she tenderly carried a bundle in her arm, and placed it down in the crib next to Cassandra. And she whispered the words "don't worry little one, we'll look after you" sadly as she settled the other baby. The kid was facing Cassandra, and, judging by the blue blanket it was a he, opened his eye and Cassandra's brain froze. Before starting up in a mantra of "No fucking way is that possible" followed by "impossible" and then finally just the word "no" over and over. Because there, lying in the crib next to her was Harry James Potter. Emerald green eyes, messy black hair, lightning bolt scar and all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dragons redemption: I know the chapters are short but honestly I'm just writing these as they pop into my head and there is no real plot, except for this vague blurry thing that pops up in my dreams.

Chaos: you need to wear your glasses, ya blind idiot.

Muse: hey she's not an idiot.

Chaos: you didn't deign that she was blind.

Muse : cause she is. And she can be a little slow …..

Chaos: cause she's an idiot (starts bouncing on the spot with a huge grin on face)

Muse: did you get into sugar again.

Chaos (hold up a cookie)

Dragons redemption: hey that's my cookie!

Chaos: mine! (chomp)

Dragons redemption: the voices in my head are such jerks! Any way on with the show.

Chaos & Muse: Dragons redemption owns nothing but the insanity that flows from her own head and a set of care bears.

Dragons redemption: Hey! I've had those since I was a kid!

Chaos: sure you did.

Muse: we completely believe you ….

Dragons redemption: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr … moving on!

Harry Potter was a snuggler. It had been a month since Harry had been abandoned on the doorstep of the orphanage in the rain and it was now an undeniable fact that Harry Potter loved to hug and cuddle. He seemed especially fond of hugging Cassandra. Surprisingly Cassandra didn't mind it, she'd always loved to hug and it felt strangely right coming from Harry, who had become her energetic little shadow.

In that month the police had come and gone, with nothing to go on but a typed up note that had Harrys' full name, his date of birth and that his parents were dead, the police had hit a brick wall and Harry had become a permanent residence of the orphanage. Cassandra couldn't figure out why wizards hadn't come for Harry yet, she was now firmly convinced that her Harry was the Harry Potter, boy-who-lived of the famous book and movie series from her own world. Cassandra wished that she had read the books more thoroughly, she could only remember bits and pieces and she was pretty sure that she was mixing bits of the books and the movies together. However she was certain that Harry did not grow up in an orphanage. He'd been forced to live as a slave for the Dursley's though Cassandra was actually happy that little Harry was here, where he has a chance at a loving home, instead of living with those abnormally normal bastards. Despite the trouble that was sure to follow the little boy.

Harry cried many night's for his lost family, and every time he did Cassandra felt something tear inside of her as she thought of a dead mother and father, a pack less werewolf and an innocent animagus rotting in the worst prison on earth.


End file.
